


Say You Won't Let Go

by Xxstranger606xX



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Song fic, though I was supposed to post like a year ago, tumblr is dying so might as well put it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxstranger606xX/pseuds/Xxstranger606xX
Summary: Saeran has always been in the dark. It has always been like that, until he went to stay with Jumin in his penthouse."Hyun! I didn't think I would see you here!" V said making Zen realize he was blankly staring at V. 'Oh God, does he think I'm weird or something?' Zen thought, before internally slapping himself.Out of boredom, Seven grabbed a pillow from the bed he was sitting on and threw it at Yoosung's head. "Knew you were gonna get bored, but that hurt me," Yoosung pouted.//Just the boys and pure pure fluff for a fandom that I have not been a part of for a long time.//





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I finished cramming and suddenly remembered I have yet to post all my works on tumblr here, so why not? Kudos, give me constructive criticism, but honestly I wrote this like a year ago so there's definitely some errors.
> 
> Have fun!!

_**I met you in the dark** _

_**You lit me up** _

Saeran has always been in the dark. Back from when Saeyoung and him were kids, then his time in Mint Eye as he follow Rika’s orders, until his recovery. Admittedly he teased V for being partially blind, but Saeran knew in his state that he is metaphorically blind. 

It has always been like that, until he went to stay with Jumin in his penthouse. Saeran was skeptical, thinking how someone serious and cat-obsessed like Jumin will be better for him, but the tables were turned and now he’s thinking why he even doubted him in the first place.

_**You made me feel as though** _

_**I was enough** _

Jumin thought it would be hard to tend Saeran’s needs. Saeran is unstable, traumatized, and violent, and Jumin doesn’t know how exactly he should handle him. Should he go and be strict with rules in the house? Should he let him do whatever, and then brace himself for the insults once he objects to something? He wasn’t sure what  _exactly_  he is supposed to do, until Saeran moved in.

The first days were full with tension and a pint of awkward, but as the days gone by Jumin felt like he finally has a  _purpose_. He was seeing the changes in Saeran’s behavior, and how he was growing on Saeran. As the days gone by feelings became deeper and so did the connection between them in the penthouse, and maybe for once Jumin can just be enough for who he is.

_**We danced the night away** _

_**We drank too much** _

_**I held your hair back when** _

_**You were throwing up** _

On Zen’s way home from an exhausting day at work, he bumped into V which was surprising. They rarely chat in the messenger app and meet-ups with the other were never an option, but as they stare at each other something about those eyes made Zen think something about today would be different.

“Hyun! I didn’t think I would see you here,” V said making Zen realized he was blankly staring at V.  _Oh God, does he think I’m weird or something?_ Zen thought, before internally slapping himself for the strange thoughts and for staying silent. “I should be the one saying that right?” Zen managed to say with a small chuckle. After a few seconds of thought, Zen piped up.

“How about we go to a bar and hang out?”

If only V knew he would be holding Zen’s hair back as the latter throw up he would’ve been prepared.

_**Then you smiled over your shoulder** _

_**For a minute I was stone cold sober** _

_**I pulled you closer to my chest** _

Seven watched Yoosung play LOLOL as he does personal work on his laptop. It became their own tradition; Seven will go over at Yoosung’s apartment to spend his free time there as Yoosung talks to him while playing LOLOL.

Seven didn’t know why he loves these times. It’s basically Yoosung shouting and swearing at the screen as he play the game, Seven teasing him and working on his laptop, and them eating a lot of junk food. It was nothing special, yet it was important for him. He closed his laptop and took a break, watching Yoosung play.

Out of boredom, Seven grabbed a pillow from the bed he was sitting on and threw it at Yoosung’s head. Yoosung paused his game and looked at Seven surprisingly with a smile. “Knew you were gonna get bored, but that hurt me,” Yoosung pouted making Seven hug him for being ‘too adorable’.

_**And you asked me to stay over** _

_**I said, I already told you** _

_**I think that you should get some rest** _

“Wanna stay over?” Yoosung mumbled against Seven’s chest for the redhead doesn’t seem to have any plans of letting him escape the embrace. Seven pulled away, looking at Yoosung. “I don’t know… I think it’s better if I go home later. I can’t afford to stay because of work, and besides, you need to rest.” “Concerned?” Yoosung teased, ruffling Seven’s hair before going back to his game.

_**I knew I loved you then** _

_**But you’d never know** _

_**‘Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go** _

“Saeran, you don’t seem well,” Jumin remarked as Saeran enter the kitchen to eat breakfast. “It’s nothing. Just the usual.” Saeran sat at the counter beside Jumin. “Nightmare?” “Yeah,” Saeran said beginning to eat his breakfast. He would never say it out loud, but he was concerned of Saeran’s being. He fears that he’ll screw up and that Saeran will hurt himself, but he knew he needed to keep his composure.

_**I knew I needed you  
** _

_**But I never showed** _

Ever since that night V knew something changed in the way he viewed Zen. He’s not sure what exactly is that change, but he knew there was  _something_. V read all the chats until Zen appeared with a “Just got home, feeling tired,” causing memories of that night flood him and get him all bothered.

_**But I wanna stay with you  
** _

_**Until we’re grey and old** _

Their tradition continued to commence; Seven would come to Yoosung’s apartment and immediately hear Yoosung swearing and shouting. Even if things stayed the same for the most part, Yoosung noticed how touchy Seven became, but he never complained. In fact, he liked it very much.

_**Just say you won’t let go** _

“I need to get a glass of water, give me a minute,” Seven said, leaving Yoosung to feel the warmth leave him momentarily.

“Take care of yourself,” Saeran muttered and Jumin nodded in acknowledgement, going on his way to his office as Saeran can’t help but feel alone.

Zen continued exchanging texts with V until the latter said “I need to go to work. Goodbye for now,” leaving Zen to stare at his phone aching for just one more text.

_**Just say you won’t let go** _


End file.
